Welcome to The Team
by ThugsBunny
Summary: A new story on Young Justice, featuring new characters, enemies, and allies. Will focus a lot on the Justice League as well. OC in later chapters as well as possible lemons. M rating just in case. Pairings include NightwingxTigress, SuperboyxMissM, and many more.
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday Boy Wonder

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction story I have ever written so I would love any constructive criticism you can offer. This story will be a lot more mature then the show, people will die, there will possibly be light lemons, and there will be some language. It will also follow both the League and the Team as a whole.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice I am only a fan, please support any official release that Warner Bros. might some day make again.**

Prologue: Happy Birthday Boy Wonder

Blüdhaven: December 1'st, 2017: 8:35 pm

Richard "Dick" Grayson, aka Nightwing, was just returning from his shift with the Blüdhaven P.D. He walked up to his door with a brown bag filled with groceries in one hand and his key in the other. He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, setting the grocery bag on the counter while exhaling deeply, exhausted from a long shift and not particularly wanting to go out patrolling on his birthday. Bruce, Tim, and Alfred had taken him out to breakfast and given them his gifts earlier that morning, but it still upset him though that none of his closest friends had even bothered to reach him. No calls, no texts, not even a facebook post. He rubbed his sore neck before he heard a small squeak behind him and with lightning reflexes he turned and was already in an attack position. The lights turned on and before he could accurately get ahold of his intruders confetti and whistles blew as colorful streamers and a sign that said "Happy Birthday Dick!" hung from his ceiling. His apartment was filled with people of all different shapes, sizes, and species. He smirked as they all shouted surprise in unison. Out from the crowd walked a dark haired woman in a rather small purple dress holding a party hat which she quickly placed upon his head and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

"YppaH yadhtrib yob rednow" She whispered in his ears before pulling back and smiling warmly at him.

"Nice to see you too Zee" Dick said and stared at her intently before turning his attention to everyone else crowded in the large apartment. Kaldur walked towards him, wearing a surprisingly stylish black longneck dry fit shirt and a dark pair of jeans. "Looking good Aqualad" Dick started to say but quickly corrected himself "Oh I'm sorry it's Torrent now isn't it?" he smiled as he shook his best friends hand.

Kaldur's eyes went wide at the compliment and let out a rare chuckle before saying "Zatanna helped pick them out for me" at which point the magician on his shoulder beamed and smiled widely at the two of them. Right behind Kaldur though walked Connor and Megan. The former was in something besides his superman tee for once and wore a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his impressive forearms and a worn out pair of blue jeans. No doubt they were Superman's hand me downs. Megan was in her civi skin and wearing a modest but still good looking dress that reached down to her knees. Megan wrapped her arms around Dick in a large hug and wished him a happy birthday before releasing him and allowing Connor to give him a firm handshake wishing the same.

After Megan and Connor moved out of the way the rest of the guests all came to say their birthday wishes. The entire team and league were here, with the exception of Batman of course, couldn't have anyone finding out his identity. He knew most of them would only stay long enough to say hi and eat a piece of cake before going on patrol. He understood though, superheroes weren't aloud to all take off a night. Barbara was first as she was wearing a stylish pair of skin tight white pants and a green button up that was unbuttoned at the top and bottom showing off her figure more. She kissed Dick on the cheek and wished him happy birthday while sharing a competitive smirk with Zatanna who returned the gesture. Next was Tim whom he saw earlier. He shared a quick hug with the teen and they exchanged a goofy grin with each other before he went off to the side. They all came one by one, giving him hugs, handshakes, high fives, and bro fists. The last person to come say hi to him was the girl he hadn't seen in months. Her golden hair was back in a more relaxed pony-tail then normal as it draped across her back which was revealed completely by her backless black dress. She gave him a weak smile, a silent apology of not being around. He brushed it off though and simply gave her a large smile.

"Long time no see Artemis" he said as he nearly tackle hugged her. She was surprised he was so kind to her despite the fact she basically had been ignoring all of them for the last few months. He looked at her and smiled again and she would never admit but her cheeks went slightly scarlet and she buried her head in his chest and returned the firm hug. "I missed you" he whispered to her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Back at you boy wonder" she said into his chest. Finally they let go and walked to the other guests together. When the introductions were over Zatanna came left to walk into the other room, coming back out with a large cake that was decorated with 21 candles. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and as they finished he blew out all the candles at once. Zatanna leaned over him and dropped a wrapped gift in his lap to which he lit up and quickly unwrapped it to reveal a watch that when he clicked it the face glowed purple and she explained that it points to his hearts strongest desire, but only something very significant. She then whispered something in his ear that turned his face bright red and an arrow materialized and pointed at her which she smirked at. Everyone else gave their presents and when he was finished unwrapping everything much of the league and all the younger team members all took their leave, wishing him happy birthday once more. Finally the only people left were, the original team, Barbara, the older Roy, the younger having gone awal some months ago, Jade who had gone back into retirement, Karen, Mal, Hal, Dinah, Ollie, Red Tornado in his disguise, Patrick, and Jeff.

Dick ran to his room and changed his outfit quickly to something a little more stylish before they all exited his apartment. Since it was his Twenty First they had to go out and celebrate. They decided to go to a club down town and have a few drinks. As they all exited the apartment Dick noticed his elderly neighbor struggling with a couple of bags going up the stairs. He ran ahead of everyone and grabbed all of them for her. She thanked him and gave him a hug wishing the younger man a happy birthday. Artemis watched this all unfold and couldn't help but smile at how gentle the crime fighter could be.

Jade walked past her sister and said "You might want to start wearing sunscreen Artemis, you're a little red on the face." She winked at Artemis who glared daggers at her. The older sister just walked past her with Roy on her tail. Everyone followed behind them and Artemis blended in with the crowd. When they got outside they all stuffed into a limo that Ollie had paid for. Inside they poured themselves a few mixed drinks and pregamed a bit. The party was just getting started.

Everyone stumbled out into the cold night air laughing like crazy. None of them were sober but it didn't matter, they all could use that one night to just let loose. Their job was so stressful that they needed some form of release. They drove to the Blüdhaven Zeta tube and had the driver wait about two blocks away, Ollie tipping generously to not ask questions of course. They each took their tube to their separate areas with cab money in hand. Dick made sure to say goodbye to everyone. Barbara walked passed him and gave him another kiss on the cheek telling him to get home safe.

Artemis was going with her and so she said goodbye after her. She was still a little uneasy around everyone, ever since what happened with Wally she's been a lot more cold and distant. To her surprise again Dick wrapped her in a strong hug. She blushed again at how strong his arms were as he held the blonde. He gave her one more squeeze and looked her in the eyes and smiled. Artemis kept looking at his lips but shook off the feeling of making a move on him.

"I'm happy you came out tonight" he whispered to her. She smiled and returned the compliment before walking through the zeta with Barbara who was smiling at the two of them. As they flashed away there was no one left but Dick who turned on his heel and prepared to walk back to the limo. Before he could leave though there was a bright light behind him and he heard a mechanical voice say 'Zatanna: 25' before the young girl strutted back out into the cold night. To Dick's surprise she kissed him again and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the limo.

"I'm not done with you yet boy wonder" she said and flashed him a smirk before they got back to the car.

Two and a half hours later the two lovers lay in bed together, Zatanna resting her head on Dick's chest. This wasn't completely uncommon, while they weren't seeing one another they still enjoyed each others company in more ways then one. She leaned up and gave Robin one last kiss before burying her head in the crook of his neck while they both drifted off into slumber.

Their thermals were easy to read especially after their nice little experienced. A finger rubbed across the trigger but the sniper pulled back and just said "Soon Grayson, soon". Before the would be assassin leapt off the roof and into the night.

**Well that was it, I don't know how often I can do these but Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I'm done.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Spaces In-Between

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry the prologue got a little confusing at times, I'm still figuring out how to work this website. I had separations in word but they didn't carry over so there was no flow or seaways. I apologize and I definitely will have them for later chapters. **

**As always I do not own Young Justice I am simply a massive fan, please support any official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Spaces in Between**

**Austin TX, S.T.A.R Labs, February 2'nd, 2016, 2:32 pm**

Conner and Clark Kent, the same exact person yet different in so many ways. One is the original immigrant from the stars, and the true last son of Krypton. The other is the clone, between Earth's greatest champion, and its greatest criminal mind. Though the two didn't have much in common, they still had grown to be brothers over the years since Connor had been found. While the boy forged his own path and created a name for himself as a true hero, he still couldn't help but feel inferior to original. He would of course never share these thoughts with anyone though.

The two Kryptonian powerhouses walked through the door to S.T.A.R Labs Metropolis dressed in their civis. Ever since the incident with the Reach, Superboy became a household name and a teenage idol. He would still wear the same outfit in action but he was forced to start wearing other clothes to hide his identity. Like Clark he also began wearing glasses that tinted his eyes to brown rather then their normal blue. Clark was of course dressed like a reporter and he carried a very interesting looking bag with him that despite his best efforts, Connor could not view the contents even with x-ray vision. He looked at his older brother and cleared his throat, preparing to ask why they had come to the labs but before he could get a word out a scientist came around the corner and greeted them.

"Superman, Superboy, it is so good to see you both here!" he said to the two. The man was of middle age, with brown hair and a full but well trimmed beard.

Superman stepped forward and shook the mans hand "It's good to see you too Professor," he turned to Connor and began introducing him "Connor, this is Professor Emil Hammilton, one of the greatest geneticists on the planet. I asked him to work on a special project for you." The man must have seen the confused look on his face and motioned for Connor to follow him.

"Come my boy, I have much to show you" and began walking down a corridor with the two kryptonians on his tail. They went down an elevator and Connor just sat in silence as Clark and Emil spoke. _Man, _Connor thought to himself, _What's with all the secrecy?_

They finally exited the elevator and walked through a small fortress of security doors. Finally they arrived in a room that was lined with all different sorts of computers and gadgets. In the center though stood a large cylinder that ran horizontally on the floor. Three other men stood around the machine and seemed to be checking data one last time before turning to meet the newcomers. Professor Hamilton stepped forward in order to greet his colleagues.

"Connor, I would like you to meet a few friends of mine" He went in order from left to right starting with another middle aged scientist who was African-American and had a fatherly look to him. "This is Dr. Silas Stone, Victor Stone's father and the one who created his cybernetic implants." Connor gave him a nod and turned his attention to the second scientist. "This is Professor Eduardo Dorado Sr. Formally a zeta-beam expert who has now become the worlds leading researcher on the meta-gene." Connor gave him another polite head bow before finally turning to the last member of the group. While he had a lab coat on and goggles resting on his head he didn't carry himself like a scientist. More of an engineer. "Last but certainly not least, I would like you to meet Mr. John Henry Irons, considered the greatest weapons manufacturer both Star Labs and the United States government has to offer." Connor thought it was a little strange he was there but brushed it off and turned his attention to Hamilton and spoke.

"It's nice to meet all of you but.." he did a quick glance around the room as if he figured he could find the answers around there somehow. He finally turned to Superman and spoke "Why have you brought me here?"

Superman was the one to speak up this time. He placed a firm hand on Connor's shoulder and spoke in a serious but loving tone. "Connor, you're a hero now. One of the finest I've ever served with. Despite certain… disabilities" Connor looked down, his eyes filled with a small percentage of sadness but he bit the bullet and turned back to his older brother. "You've pulled through and proved that you can stand up to anyone." He took a deep breath and finally spoke again, "I also won't be around forever Connor. That is inevitable, and when the reach invaded Earth, I could not even be there to defend it. The world needs Superman Connor, it needs its champion, which is why I got this team together." Connor raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but Clark continued talking. "It's entirely your choice but these gentlemen have created a way for you to access all your Kryptonian powers without losing your mind."

Professor Hamilton stepped forward again and spoke "This machine behind us Connor with help over-ride your human DNA slowly, so as to not cause any damage to your psyche or have any mutations. It can make you a full blooded Kryptonian" Connor's eyes widened and for the umpteenth time he was interrupted before he could talk. "There are a few drawbacks though. For starters you will be about twice as vulnerable to Kryptonite as Superman is. Secondly, while you can access all of your powers, they will be much weaker initially. The way this experiment works is that it overrides your DNA slowly. Eventually you will be able to stand toe to toe with Superman himself. But it will take time." Connor rubbed his chin in thought but was brought back to he present by Emil speaking once more. "And lastly, your solar battery will deplete much faster then normal."

Mr. Irons stepped up this time though and spoke "Your brother and I have found a way around this though." With that Superman opened his bag and pulled out a black suit that had feint red lines all over it with a red "S" shield in the middle. It looked like something straight out of tron and appeared to made of flexible metal. "This suit will not only act as armor but will absorb massive amounts of Solar Radiation as well and help to store it in your body."

Superman spoke again "I know you don't like the whole tights thing, but this isn't spandex I swear." Everyone in the room chuckled at that. "This is a suit composed of both Martian bio-material, and Kryptonian metal from my ship that I was able to replicate. The majority of us leaguers began wearing some form of armor or another rather then tights. The worlds getting more dangerous and what not." Connor shook his head to agree, thinking back on all those they have lost. "It will breathe and fit to you like a second skin." He touched the shield and it all compacted into the symbol. "And it comes in a travel size" The two brothers gave each other a goofy grin while everyone else sighed at the bad joke.

All eyes were on Connor now as he had a decision to make. He took a deep breath and looked around the room, silently wishing M'gann was here to help him out with this one. He thought back to how hard he has tried to live up to the shield. All the times he wanted to prove that he could be just as good as Superman even without all the powers. He also realized that there was just no way he could ever compete with him no matter how much he wanted to. Plus Clark was right, he wouldn't be around forever and just as it is Dick's destiny to take over the cowl, he would have to don the shield one day.

"Okay" Connor said and nodded to the scientists, "I'll do it." Clark walked up to him and put another hand on his back and congratulated him. Before he was instructed to don his new suit. He placed the shield on his chest and pressed it. The material unfolded and wrapped around him firmly, seemingly absorbing the rest of his clothes into it. He felt a wave of energy flow into him even this far underground and began punching and kicking. Clark was right, it felt like he was naked, the material was so flexible yet strong.

"If you're quite finished" Professor Hamilton said and cleared his throat "I would like to get on to the main event now." Connor smirked and took another deep breath before stepping into the large cylinder. He heard the door shut behind him and he would be lying if he said he didn't start shaking. Lights turned on all around him as sparks of green lighting that had him feeling slightly nauseous sparked all around him. "This may hurt a bit Connor, we had to use a bit of Kryptonite in the energy fields to get to your genetic code." Connor looked at him and nodded. He closed his eyes and immediately felt a jolt of pain run through him. He dropped to one knee and pressed his hand against the glass, trying his hardest not to yell out. He began shaking as his whole body wracked in pain. But almost as soon as it started, the pain vanished and the whole tube was illuminated in a massive bright array of yellow solar radiation. It was a quick flash and vanished. The machine spun down and Connor caught his breath.

"How do you feel Kon'El?" Superman asked him, worry in his eyes. Connor took a few more deep breathes before looking at his brother.

"I feel…" he paused and looked up. "I feel absolutely incredible!" He literally flew out of the tube and started yelling in excitement as he circled around the room. Everyone in the lab started cheering and patting each other on the back. While it wasn't the intense surge of power that the old Luthor-shields had given him, it still felt amazing. Best of all he could think straight too. He landed in front of Clark and the mans eyes widened. Superboy began to panic a bit, knowing what Match looked like eventually, "What?!" he began to panic more and rubbed his face, "Is there something wrong?"

Clark finally snapped out of it and smiled "Nothing is wrong Connor you just look… older." Superboy was confused beyond belief but turned to the closest mirror and low and behold he looked like he was in his early twenties. He didn't notice but he was taller too, matching Superman's height.

Professor Dorado spoke up this time "That's very interesting" he said and examined Superboy closely. "It seems like the mutations to your cells have caused you to age according to your proper biological state." Connor was somewhat relieved by this. While he would miss having eternal physical youth, he knew Kryptonians aged well. He also was relieved knowing he wouldn't be carded anymore whenever they went out.

Clark walked back up to his younger brother and rubbed his chin in thought. "Come to think of it though, the Superboy title doesn't exactly fit you anymore." He smirked at Connor. Who's eyes widened as he realized he was right. It was the same reason why Kaldur switched his name, he wasn't a boy anymore. But he didn't exactly know what else he could be. Superman seemed to have read his thoughts and said "You know, when Dick first thought of going solo and making a name for himself, he came to me in order to ask for help in talking to Batman. His biggest worry though wasn't what his mentor would say, but what he would be known by. What name could he use to associate with Justice. So I told him the tale of two Kryptonian superheroes who fought crime in Kandor." He held up his left hand and said "First there was Nightwing. Smart, cunning, agile, and fearless." He held up his right hand and placed it on Superboy's head. "Then there was Flamebird, the beacon of hope for all innocent civilians who had all the power in the world. That's you Connor." The younger Kryptonian couldn't hide his smile as the name just felt so right to him. He gave his brother a quick hug before nodding his head in aggreance.

Professor Hamilton cleared his throat again and spoke, "I hate to break up this touching moment you two, but there is the little matter of some tests we have to run." Connor groaned at the sound of that but was immediately taken back by the large holographic projector that came on in the center of the room. "Oh what now" Hamilton sighed and looked up to the screen.

"Warning, incoming space pod inbound to Earth. Destination, South Korea." The machine said and showed a satellite image of a space pod approaching Earth at ridiculous speed.

"If that pod hits it will be taken as an act of war!" Said John Irons. Connor turned to Clark who was already out of his reporter uniform and in his Superman costume. He was right, it was more armored. He presumed it was the same Kryptonian substance, but his still kept the same color scheme. The only difference was the small traces of metal lines and his color now rose near the top of his neck.

"Sorry professor it will have to be a field test then, where's your nearest Zeta tubes?" The professor pointed in a direction and told them down one floor, first floor on the right. The two Kryptonians bolted for the door and headed down stairs. They entered the giant ring and were transported to South Korea. No other Leaguers or Team members had arrived yet so it was completely up to them. "Alright Flamebird, we'll fly up and try and slow it down before knocking it off into the pacific." Connor nodded and followed his lead.

The pair bolted into the sky and Clark was instantly amazed at how fast Connor already was. They booked it to where the shuttle could just be seen coming near Earth. They reached the lower atmosphere and Superman took a massive breath, indicating that Connor do the same. He could feel a strange cold feeling in his lungs and tried to concentrate his new ability. They both exhaled and large gust of frozen air towards the pod, trying to shut off its engines. They shorted out but it already had more then enough momentum to keep going. Both the heroes flew to its side and pushed it towards the ocean. They continued to carry it until they had reached a place far off the coast of either country. There they rested the pod on the water where it began to float. They examined it and saw that on the cockpit was etched their S shield. Their eyes went wide as Superman went to open the cockpit. As soon as he had pried it open lights turned on an a girl who looked to have been knocked out slowly opened her eyes. She looked between the two of them with fear in her eyes and spoke out in Kryptonian.

"Where am I?!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Who is this girl and where did she come from (any basic level dc nerd will know this). If you liked it please favorite and follow. If you have any positive or negative feedback please write me a review and I will work on any problems there were for next Chapter. Anyways I hope you guys have an amazing week and a happy Easter, I will see you all next Sunday with Chapter 2: The Girl From Outer-space.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl From Outer-Space

**Hey friends! A little slower on the update today sorry :( Sort of been really busy this weekend. But without further ado, chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice but I wish I did because it is fraking awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Girl From Outer-Space**

**Watchtower Medical Bay, February 3'rd 2018, Roughly 8:30 pm**

"Clark" Batman said as he walked beside his friend, who was staring through a window at his now awake cousin who was lying in a medical bay cot. "Are you sure that she's your…" Before he could finish though Superman cut him off.

"I'm sure Bruce" He narrowed his brow again at the wide eyed kryptonian girl looking around the room with the same scared expression. "The DNA test confirmed it and plus…" He sighed and turned his head towards the other hero "I just know." They both sat there in comfortable silence looking into the medical bay before Superman turned and walked into the room. He dismissed the medical officials in the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at him with those same scared eyes but Clark only smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Is that really you Kal-El?" She said in kryptonian. The girl looked at his hand and back into his eyes timidly. "The last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

Superman chucked and thought back to all the recordings of Kryptonian he had heard and trying to remember the lessons his parents had left him. "It is me Kara Zor-El. Do you remember what happened before you were sent to Earth?" This might be his chance to finally find out what exactly happened to his home world.

Kara furrowed her brow and looked to him "I remember something bad was going to happen soon, that it had father and Uncle Jor-El…" she stopped and looked at her "younger" cousin with a pained look that only said '_I'm sorry' _but she quickly continued. "Then the whole planet seemed to be falling apart, and before I knew it, mom and dad had thrown me into a ship and told me that I needed to watch over you." She rubbed her head, attempting to remember everything. "That doesn't explain why you're so old and I'm the same though."

As if on cue Nightwing and Flamebird walked into the room with a slight knock. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Nightwing said. The two Kryptonians looked towards him and he typed some things into his wrist-computer and a holographic screen pulled up. They both looked up to it as he began to speak. "This is Kara's ship that you both pulled out of the ocean. After close analyzation of it with Captain Atom we have discovered trace amounts of kryptonite radiation surrounding it. While it wasn't enough to affect any of you harmfully, it might explain what happened." He paused for a moment while Superman translated.

Nightwing cleared his throat and continued, "We also found chunks of meteorite stuck in the ship. It's our theory that since Kara took off after you Superman, it's possible that she was caught in a debris field that was sent off after the destruction of Krypton."

Here Kara perked up and in slightly broken English said "Yes I remember now" Everyone just stared at her in amazement "I remember crashing into something, and then it being very cold and I fell asleep. Next thing I knew I woke up just outside of Earth's orbit." Everyone else in the room was still stunned at how she spoke. She looked around and said "Your language is basically just interlac, they used to teach it at my school back on Krypton." The three other men looked between one another with confused looks but were drawn back to Kara when she began speaking again. "I am curious," she said as she turned her attention to Superboy, observing the 'S' on his chest. "If this is my cousin Kal…. Then who are you?"

Connor's eyes widened as he realized how unbelievably odd this must be for her. "My name is Connor Kent, but you can call me Kon-El. I am a clone of Kal-El and a human." Kara for some reason didn't look pleased and her brow furrowed again, looking between the two Kryptonian men.

Superman perked up and said, "Kara, Kon-El is as much as your Cousin as I am. He has proven himself to be a true hero here on Earth. He is a good man, as are all of my friends."

Nightwing could feel that they needed some family time, so he took that as his sign to leave. He said his goodbyes to everyone in the room and exited the medical bay.

* * *

**Bludhaven, February 3'rd, 11:04 pm**

This was a trade she had been following for months now. Intergang had started a few operations in Gotham and Tigress had gotten word of it. She tipped off all the other heroes in Gotham of course but the trades were still happening. More and more common thugs were being outfitted with alien tech. Her personal investigation finally led her to Bludhaven, in probably one of the biggest trade offs yet. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn. It was her new partner.

"Any movement?" The other girl asked. Finally Artemis removed herself from her binoculars and turned to the other girl.

"None yet, but we still have a few hours left in the window" She sighed and eyed her partner. Her name was Helena Bertinelli, otherwise known as Huntress. Unlike Artemis' mother who previously held that title, Helena was a hero. Her costume was also extremely different and much more revealing then her mothers had been. It was composed of extremely short black shorts that expanded up her back and covered her top while leaving her mid section exposed. She wore a cape too and a purple mask that wasn't that unlike Artemis' own as well as a pair of knee high boots and a utility belt. The whole thing was colored black with purple fringes. She had icy blue eyes but raven hair that she let flow freely even when in civis. Her fighting style was very similar to Artemis' as well, mixing a hand crossbow with a bo-staff.

"Hopefully they come soon" Huntress said, kneeling besides Artemis and taking the binoculars for herself. "I'm starting to get really bor… Wait I have something." She handed the binoculars back to Artemis so she could confirm. Artemis looked in them briefly before handing them back once more the Helena to store in her belt.

They both took out their crossbows and shot a grappling bolt to a far away rooftop and slid silently to it. They leapt from building to building, clearing the distance between them and the trade-off. They saw a few members of each gang on both sides as the lieutenants shook hands in the middle. '_Something is wrong'_ Artemis thought as she looked around, '_There should be more people…'_

"Well what do we have here" Artemis' thought chain was broken as her and Helena turned around. She cursed to herself for being so clumsy and not thinking that they could have people waiting for them. By the look on Helena's face she could tell she felt the same. "Why don't we just keep those hands where I can see them." The man said as at least twenty guns were all trained on them. The two girls sighed and lifted their hands above their heads. The entire time though Artemis was searching for a way to get them out of this mess.

She could hear the guns being cocked though and she began to panic a bit. Five shurikens resembling birds flew in-between the gangsters feet though and before they had time to react a large electric shock was sent between all of them. The two women took this opportunity to draw their weapons and leap from the building as the troops below and more on a roof across the lot began shooting at them. There wasn't much cover for her in the large open space but she ducked out of the line of fire anyways and shot a barrage of bolts towards the troops, disarming a number of them. Huntress had swept in and was now engaging them in close range with her staff. Tigress decided to lay down cover fire as she reloaded her specialized crossbow and threw down a few smoke pellets around the soldiers feet, shooting the ones outside the radius in different non-vital areas.

She looked the ceiling where their savior was taking care of the other gangsters. She was distracted again though as she felt the ground beneath her begin to shake thanks to a woman taking up one of the alien weapons. She found her footing though and leapt away just as a beam shot straight past her and disintegrated the lamp post behind her. She drew her sword and engaged the two new combatants. Ducking in and out of the way she was ready to strike the one with the laser before the ground began to shake again. It caused her to land a flip wrong and she felt her ankle twist uncomfortably. She cursed to herself again as the man with the laser walked to her and aimed point blank. From out of no where her savior once again came to her aid. He dropped on top of the woman with the earthquake machine, knocking her unconscious and distracting the other long enough for Tigress to cut his gun in half and have the other hero knock him out with a kick. She finally saw who had come to her aid all this time and smirked. Nightwing stood over her with his usual smirk and offered his hand to help her up which she gladly accepted. As he got her up she almost fell again thanks to her bad ankle but he caught her and held her close for a moment before Huntress walked towards the pair with a smirk. All of the gang members were unconscious or restrained.

"So this is Nightwing huh…?" Huntress said with her sly smile as she looked the man up and down. "You weren't kidding Artemis, he is handsome. " This caused both of the heroes to blush furiously as Nightwing set her upright but still kept one of her arms over his shoulder for stability.

"Nightwing, Huntress. Huntress, Nightwing." Artemis said doing a quick but flustered introduction between the two. "Huntress don't you have something to do?" She asked in reference to the large number of gangsters around them.

"Oh you're no fun, besides before anything we need to get that ankle checked out" Huntress responded. Nightwing turned his head to Artemis.

"You should come back to my place Artemis, let's get that looked at." But before Artemis could respond Helena jumped in once more with another sly smirk.

"Oh that's a great idea, I'll get cleaned up here and call the cops before I head back to Gotham. You aren't fit to go anywhere right now though so you should stay with him tonight!"

Artemis was a little overwhelmed but looked between the two and sighed. "Fine fine, take me away prince charming" She said as Nightwing smirked and walked with her back to his personalized motorcycle. He sat forward and allowed her to get behind him where she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the garage behind Nightwing's apartment where he rented the whole area out to hide his bike and some other large accessories. They both exited and he helped her walk to his window where he shot a grapple up to the window. She held on to him as he slid his way up to the window and they entered his home.

Nightwing closed the window behind him and removed his mask and ran a gloved hand through his hair. Artemis did the same and looked around his place uncomfortably. Dick must have noticed this and spoke up.

"Come on, I have a spare room next to mine." He said and wrapped her arm over his shoulder again and helped her to the back.

"Wow" Artemis said and admired the size of the apartment once more. He opened the door and while it wasn't as lush or extravagant as his own room it still was very nice and well kept. "Batman really set you up didn't he? Spoiled brat" Artemis said with a smirk that caused Nightwing to chuckle.

He helped her sit on the edge of the bed and kneeled down before her. He slowly removed her boot and rubbed her ankle for a minute. Artemis blushed a bit but didn't read too much into it.

"There's some clothes in the drawers over there that Zee left" he said, which caused Artemis to roll her eyes. "I'm going to go get some bandages and painkillers for you if you want to get changed. Artemis nodded and he took his leave. She slowly removed the rest of her costume until she was left in nothing but a sports bra and spankies. She stretched a bit before she heard a noise behind her. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anything. She smirked though, why would she? She's in the presence of a ninja after all.

She turned her head back and removed her bra but kept her back facing the door that was slightly cracked. She walked to the dresser by her bed and found a shirt inside. While she wasn't as well developed as Zatanna the shirt still fit her just fine. Almost on queue Dick had knocked on the door which she responded by shouting for him to come in. He entered the room and stopped for a second, looking at Artemis. She put a hand on her hip and shifted her weight all onto her good ankle.

"Take a picture Grayson" Which caused him to snap his head up with a goofy smirk "It'll last longer" With that he walked over to her and she sat on her bed again. Once again he knelt down but this time he began to wrap her ankle. She whimpered slightly at his touch which he noticed. As soon as he was done he stayed there, running a hand up her bronze leg, admiring it and rubbed his thumb across her knee sensually. She moaned a bit and he looked her in the eyes. He moved forward a bit and she instinctively moved her legs around him. He was less then an inch away from her when an image of Wally flashed in her head. Her eyes shot open just as Dick was about to kiss her and she gently placed a hand on his chest, slowly moving him back.

"I'm sorry Dick…" She said and looked away from him a bit teary eyed. "I just can't right now at least…"

To her surprise his finger pressed gently on her lips and she turned to him "Don't worry about it Artemis" He smiled up to her which she returned with misty eyes. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We'll laugh about this some day."

* * *

**A little cutsy wootsy moment between Artemis and Dick. Could a relationship be forming? And what is to come of Kara Zor-El? Find out next week. Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 3: Newbies

**A/N: Hey friends! I'm so sorry I didn't get an update out last week, I've been swamped with schoolwork! Anyways I hope you all had a fantastic week and hope you enjoy the chapter! Fair warning there's gonna be some serious jumping around in this one.**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Young Justice just a big plan, please support any official releases (fingers crossed)**

**Chapter 3: Newbies**

**Watchtower February 19'th, 2018, Roughly 9:00 pm**

* * *

"John and I just finished talking to the Guardians" Hal Jordan told the rest of the founding seven. While they didn't have any actual power over the rest of the justice league, all of the founding members began getting together to discuss current issues. "Due to the still disappearance of the war world as well as growing activity of intergang the Guardians are growing increasingly worried over our sector. Earth has become a hotspot for controversy on the universal scale. So for that they are sending two additional rings to Earth but only as back-up." The other six all looked around in confusion but Hal was quick to clarify, "They will only be activated or deactivated when John, Guy, and I put it to a vote."

Batman was next to speak up. "The guardians may have the right idea however, it might be time to start recruiting for both the league and the team. I know that Red Arrow has been getting back in the game, I believe we should consider reinstatement."

Everyone seemed to nod at this. While Roy certainly had some tough times in pervious years, he had begun to train again and fighting the good fight. Once he got the guilt of being a clone off his back, he finally got his life in order.

"We might want to try and recruit the original team again as well. I know for sure that Connor is ready. And Kara's training with Diana seems to be going great." He turned to the Warrior Princess for conformation, which she nodded with a sincere smile. "I'm sure she can take his place on the team."

Batman spoke up again "Perhaps you're right Clark, we'll have to bring it up with the rest of the league. Meanwhile I'll talk with Dick and see what his feelings are on joining, I suggest you all do the same respectively." The other former mentors nodded and all left the meeting.

* * *

**Chicago February 20'th, 2018, 2:03 am**

Arsenal leapt off the roof of an apartment complex onto the next building. He had been patrolling all night and was just about to get home. He rubbed his right shoulder. He gave a thug a broken jaw earlier that really wore it out, but it would heal. He shot his grappling arm to a larger building and swung across the street. He rolled as he landed but shot up to his feet again and prepared to jump off the roof in one motion but he suddenly heard a noise behind him. He did another roll and pulled his crossbow out. A man was leaning against the wall, covered in a mask with his arms crossed.

"You have five seconds to explain to me just who the hell you are" He said with his brow furrowing.

The mysterious man began clapping. "Bravo, your reputation is well reserved Roy." With that Arsenal's eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure and shot a bolt at the man. He quickly moved and caught the bolt mid flight. Before Roy could even pull the trigger the other man made his move and with one lightning quick move had Roy flat on his back with his boot on the young heroes neck and a handgun pointed towards his head.

"Kid you need to calm down" he said and got off of him. "I'm not here to fight you." He offered a hand to help Arsenal up but he slapped it away. "I have a job proposition for you."

Roy stared at him but responded, "Sorry but I don't play well with others." With that he turned to jump off but was stopped by the man again.

"We can offer money, upgrades to your cybernetics, and all kinds of new toys." This peeked Roy's interest. He turned to the man with a smirk on his face.

"Keep talkin'"

* * *

**Themyscira February 22'nd, 2018, 1:16 pm**

Cassie grappled onto Kara and threw her to the ground. Kara pounded the ground in anger and charged at the other blonde who easily counterattacked.

"Focus Kara don't just go charging in like that. And good form Cassie I like the rebound." Diana said as she paced around the ring Cassie and Kara were wrestling in. The Kryptonian girl had been taken in as an amazon in order to be better trained amongst female warriors such as herself.

Diana heard footsteps coming towards her but she didn't turn around, she knew exactly who it was. "How's she coming along" He asked his long time friend, standing next to her.

"She's a little rough around the edges" she said with a smirk, thinking of when she began training Cassie. "But she's learning incredibly fast. I guess she really is your cousin."

Superman laughed a bit and watched as Kara successfully tossed Cassie and pinned her to the ground. Diana told them to stop and Kara and Cassie both started laughing.

"Damn sister" Kara said as she got off of her, "I was almost certain you had me there for a bit." She reached her hand down which Cassie gladly took and the Kryptonian helped the young Demi-god up.

"Well I have to let you win some of the time" Cassie said and put an arm around her friend in a hug. "Come on, I'm starving." She said and began walking to where lunch would be served. Kara stepped back a bit and looked to her cousin.

"Uh go on ahead Cass, I'll catch up in a minute." She shot a smile to her friend who just shrugged and flew off to the smell of food. Diana looked at her newest pupil and gave her a smile before joining Cassie. Kara flew to her 'younger' cousin and gave him a hug. "What brings you to the island Kal?" She asked.

"I just came by to check on your progress. Diana tells me you're learning fast." Kara beamed at that and gave a large smile. "We were thinking that it might be time for you to join the team."

Kara lit up at this comment and jumped in front of him "Do you mean it Kal?!" She heard such great things about the team from Cassie, it was secretly her dream to join.

"It's a giant responsibility, are you sure you're up for it?" Kara nodded so fast her head almost popped off. "Well you're still going to have to continue training with Diana, but also with me and Connor." Kara's eyes furrowed a bit but she quickly recovered "you're also going to need something to wear." With that he handed her the bag he had in his hand which she looked inside and saw an S symbol staring back at her.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City February 22'nd, 2018, 6:00 pm**

The dinner was lined out perfectly as usual, Bruce sat at the head of the table while Dick and Tim sat at his sides with Alfred taking his seat on the side opposite of Bruce.

"Everything looks perfect as usual Alfred" Dick said with a large smile. He loved and very much missed the home cooked meals.

"You're very welcome Master Richard, you know you're always welcome back." He smirked at the young man and gave a look to Bruce. They began eating for a while and discussing how things had been going with Wayne Enterprises, the BPD, and all of their crime fighting careers. It was here that Bruce put down his fork and turned all his attention to Dick.

"I need to talk to you about something." Dick and Tim exchanged looks of confusion but turned back to Bruce. "These are dangerous times as I'm sure you two are away. Far more dangerous then when I first got into this business. With these times though, comes more heroes. Dick I would like you to reconsider the offer to join the league." Tim's eyes widened at this but Dick just sighed and shook his head.

"Bruce, it's not that I don't appreciate it." He looked up at his former mentor. "I need to form my own path."

"But don't you understand" Bruce quickly retorted. "This isn't signing away your own career. The people of Bludhaven will forever love you for what you've done and will continue to do. But you should share your gifts with the rest of the world." He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and sighed "I won't be around forever. And Nightwing would be more then an excellent replacement for the bat some day." With that Dick's head shot up.

"I… Bruce… I don't know what to say" He looked to Alfred and Tim for guidance and they both gave him a head nod. "But maybe you're right. Ok… I'm in."

* * *

**Gotham City, February 22'nd, 2018, 11:34 pm**

Huntress and Tigress zipped around the rooftops looking for trouble. Since the big intergang bust things had been pretty slow. They got a buzz on their scanners about a robbery at a store a few blocks from them. The two headed straight for there. Lucky for them they saw a car that matched the description of the robbers on the way. The two pulled their crossbows and waited for the perfect shot, landing it perfectly in the two right tires. The car began to swerve until it ran onto the sidewalk. The criminals jumped out of the car and began running but were quickly stopped by the two heroines. They quickly took care of the thugs and tied them up for the police.

"Very good girls, very good" said a mysterious voice behind the two. The women quickly drew their weapons and turned to see Deathstroke standing there.

"What do YOU want" Tigress hissed at him, not lowering her guard. Huntress took note of this and also tightened her battle stance.

"Come on, an old partner can't visit every now and then?" He said and pulled his own sword out and charged the two. Tigress responded first with a swing of her own that Deathstroke easily parried, sending his fist into her face. Huntress followed up with a flurry of staff strikes that were all blocked. He swung his sword down but it landed in front of the raven haired girl and he swung his weight over it, planting his feet into her stomach. In another quick motion he regained his footing and planted his elbow into the back of her head, sending her quickly to the ground. As he turned around though he barely had time to dodge a punch from Tigress but was surprised with a knee to his gut. He regained his composure and had a light dual with the girl that ended with a quick slice to her arm. She held her arm and hissed at the pain and he took the chance to disarm her. Before he swung his sword though a bolt knocked it clean out of his hand. He turned to see Huntress, still on the ground but with crossbow in hand. He dodged another bolt and pulled one of his handguns out and shot the cross bow out of his hand. Tigress was about to charge again but was met with a gun in her face.

"Not bad, you've gotten better Artemis" Deathstroke said, using her real name. "Your friend is good too. But I'm not here to fight…" She couldn't see but she knew he was smirking. "I have a job offer for you two."

"Save it Slade, we're not interested in you or the Light" Tigress said but Deathstroke only laughed.

"I'm not working for them anymore. They got a little too 'end of the worldy' for me. Plus Luthor didn't feel like paying nearly as much as Savage did, since he's out of the picture now." He holstered his pistol and picked up his sword, sheathing it. "I'm with a new team now, heroes like you two." He looked between the two "Well not exactly. It's a team that can get stuff done though. That isn't afraid to make the tough call like some other… 'Heroes'."

Huntress looked down and thought but Tigress spoke up "Again, not interested Slade. Get out of here." The merc just shrugged and responded.

"Well I'll tell you what, if you change your mind," He looked towards Huntress, "We'll be in touch." With that he zipped up to a building and into the night.

Tigress growled slightly in anger and helped her partner up. "Come on, let's call it an early night" She said and the two headed home.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York, February 25'th, 2018, 1:34 am**

Kyle Rayner was lounging on his porch, staring at the New York skyline. Of course there were no stars out but it didn't matter. His girlfriend walked behind him and bent down to where he was sitting, rapping her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. His parents were out of town and the seventeen year old was using this to his advantage.

"You know you'll be lucky if you even see an airplane right?" She said and rested her head against his. She felt him laugh a bit and he looked around.

"I still just like sitting here and enjoying the night Alex" They both smiled and kissed. Suddenly there was a giant green flash in the sky which they both covered their eyes. Suddenly it was gone and the flash died into a much smaller light that split in two, one of which was headed straight for them. Kyle leapt out of his seat and covered Alex. To their surprise the would-be meteorite stopped just short of them. It was a ring.

"Hey…" Kyle stood up and walked towards it, much to Alex's protests "That looks just like the ring the Green Lanterns use, you know the guys in the Justice LeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." The ring suddenly shot onto Kyle's finger and shot him into space at a speed he couldn't even comprehend, leaving Alex yelling for him.

* * *

**Watchtower, February 25'th, 2018, 2:00 am**

The three Green Lantern's walked into a meeting with the rest of the Justice League with worried looks on their face.

"The rings the guardians sent arrived but…" They looked at each other warily "One was confirmed active…" Hal cleared his throat "But the other went awal."

"What do you mean awal?" Bruce asked what everyone was thinking.

"It entered atmosphere but disappeared off of our trackers after that" John responded. "This is a level 1 priority, where did that ring go?"

* * *

**Oooooooo, the return of Deathstroke. What can this mean for the crime fighters of this world and what is this mysterious team being put together? Who is the masked man that confronted Roy as well? I should clarify, mainly because I couldn't actually find a way to do it without giving away who it was, it's not Deathstroke. Possibly most important though is, who has the newest Green Lantern Ring?**

**Again I'm sorry I missed a week and I'm going to try my best to get another chapter out next Sunday but finals are coming up so I apologize in advance if I can't. I hope you guys have an amazing week and I will see you next time.**

**Next Chapter: Initiation Day.**


	5. Chapter 4: Initiation Day

**Hey guys, sorry for getting it out at such a late time, my parents came in town today to help me pack some stuff up early and I've been swamped with homework. Anyways I should warn you there is NO action today this chapter is simply to see who's joining the League/Team. I apologize in advance if you were looking for fight scenes. If you don't care then enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Initiation Day**

**New Hall of Justice, Washington D.C., March 20'th, 2018, 12:00 pm.**

A sea of reporters waited outside the Hall of Justice awaiting the arrival of all of the current League members and those who would soon be joining them. It was the day that many new members would be joining both the Justice League and the Team. The latter of course wouldn't be receiving an elaborate ceremony like the League would though. Finally after a few minutes The League all walked out of the hall while the photographers all jumped to their feet and began taking pictures of the members. As soon as they all exited Superman took the center podium while all current members stood to his right while eleven new members stood to his left. They all stood at full attention patiently waiting for the reporters to sit down. When everyone settled Superman cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming here on this wonderful day to help us welcome the newest members of the Justice League." The crowd gave a small clap but quickly quieted down again. "These eleven individuals to my side have proven themselves time and time again as courageous men and women willing to put themselves above others for truth and justice. They are an example to us all and we are proud to stand side by side with them against those who would harm this great world and the innocent people in it. We would now like to welcome the newest Leaguers:" He cleared his throat and went in order of everyone standing to his left. "Nightwing, Flamebird, Torrent, Miss Martian, Cyborg, Steel, Swamp Thing, Animal Man, Blue Devil, and Vixen." Everyone cheered for the new members and Superman quickly added "And let us all welcome back, out of retirement, Red Arrow!" Everyone continued to clap and reporters desperately tried to get questions but were turned down while all the photographers continued to take pictures as the new heroes waved for a few minutes before turning to go back into the hall.

Soon they walked into a private room where no one could see them. Here the Team was lounging around waiting for their mentors to arrive. They all stood up and cheered at the new guys. Unaware to them, their new arrivals would be arriving shortly.

"Congradulations guys, you've earned it!"

"Way to go guys!"

"You'll do the League proud!"

All of the younger heroes gave their praise while the new eleven smiled and thanked everyone. Zatanna gave Nightwing a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him "Happy you finally joined up." Which caused a few wolf whistles and for batman to let out a sigh.

It was Kaldur who finally cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. He was in his new uniform and truly looked older now. It closely resembled his Manta armor except his biceps were visible as well as his hands, and no helmet. The color scheme was that of his original also. He walked and stood in front of his former Team.

"Just because we join the League today does not make us any less of your teammates." He looked around at all of them with a proud smirk on his face. "It has been my honor to fight beside all of you throughout the years and to continue to do so against the coming darkness. That being said, my time as leader has come to an end. I now hand the title over to Batgirl." Everyone cheered and this and turned clapping at the red haired woman who thanked everyone.

Miss Martian stepped up next to speak. "We couldn't leave you all empty handed though, so we found some new additions to the team." She turned to reveal the door behind her where many young heroes walked out. The first was a guy in probably his late teens, wearing a green lantern costume that was more stylized then the others. Before anyone could introduce him Kid Flash already shot up.

"We get our own Lantern?!" In a second he stood in front of the new guy, bouncing with excitement. "Oh this is so crash!" The newest lantern gave him a strange look though and Hal quickly spoke up.

"Everyone I would like you to meet the newest edition to the Green Lantern Corp. Straight out of hell month with Kilowog." Here the new guy shivered slightly at the memories. "Kyle Reyner."

Next was a blonde girl maybe fourteen years old. She had a mask that covered a good deal of her face and her costume resembled that of the American flag. She had an odd looking staff in her hand and she flashed everyone a big braces filled smile. Since she didn't have a mentor Wonder Woman spoke up for her.

"I'm sure you've all seen Courtney on the news before, she is after all America's sweetheart" The young girl blushed at this but didn't look away. "She is here to officially join the Team as Stargirl." Captain Marvel was quick to welcome her before anyone else which earned him a strange look from the girl but she shook the giant mans hand and smiled.

Captain quickly hid his blush and began introducing the next member "He's back from early retirement, you know him, you love him, guys wanna be him, women want to be with him. I know him as Freddy Freeman, but he is your friend and mine" He did his best wrestling announcer voice "Lieutenant Marvel!" A young but well built man walked in wearing a costume nearly identical to that of Captain Marvels. This time it was Garfield that was first to jump up.

"Yo Freddy!" He ran to his old friend "Long time no see, what brings you back to the Team?"

"Hey elf what's happening?" he smiled at the boy who gave him a high five. "I couldn't let you guys take all the credit for saving the world anymore now could I?"

After Freddy another blond girl walked in with a cocky smirk on her face. Beast Boy looked over Freddy's shoulder and his jaw almost dropped. The new girl noticed this and winked at him. She had a snug black long-sleeve shirt that stopped at her core and a pair of brown gloves. She wore tight yellow shorts with a belt with multiple pouches and wore a pair of combat boots. On her shirt was a yellow 'T' in a circle and on her forehead rested a pair of goggles. Black Canary spoke up this time.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Terra, our resident geomancer" The older blonde smiled and nodded to the new girl who was quickly greeted by Beast Boy. Megan narrowed her eyes to the two of them which had Connor smirking and putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

The two teens quickly made room for the next person. She was Green Arrow's newest sidekick who had taken up the 'Speedy' mantle. It was a girl, older teens probably, who wore a tight crimson bodysuit with gloves, boots, a mask, and a symbol identical to that of the original Speedy's. Unlike her predecessor though she wore a brown hood that extended into a cape that covered her bow and quiver.

"Might I introduce the newest member of the Arrow family" GA put his hand on her shoulder and smirked to her. The girl smiled back and shared a smile with Roy and Dinah. "Mia Dearden, aka Speedy" She stepped forward and was quickly greeted by everyone.

There were two after Mia. They looked Oriental and were dressed in matching bodysuits comprised of many different shades of purple with a yellow Z looking symbol on the chest. One was a boy, the other girl, and they had a blue monkey with them that was dressed similar.

Since they didn't have anyone Martian Manhunter spoke for them "This is Zan" he pointed to the boy, "Jayna" he pointed to the girl, "And uhm… Gleek" he said as he introduced the monkey. "They are the Wonder Twins from the planet Exxor." They nervously introduced themselves to the team where the other aliens quickly made conversation with them while Wolf smelled Gleek.

Everyone was so distracted by the Monkey freaking out over the giant wolf that they didn't even hear the next person coming. It was a girl, maybe 13 or 14 years old. She had pale skin and pitch black hair that was cut short. Her outfit was a black unitard with a gold belt and rubies in it. She wore a blue cloak that covered her whole body but the strangest thing was the red jewel on her forehead.

Zatanna shouted at the group "Nrut dnuora dna teerg reh won!" Which caused everyone to turn on their heel and greet the new girl who shyly looked down and hid her face. Zatanna gently patted her back and said "Now that we have your attention, I would like you all to meet Rachel, also known as Raven." She gave a warm smile to the girl who was quickly greeted by Beast Boy. She warily looked at him but returned his hello and walked to the back of the group.

There were only two more now, a guy and a girl. The guy stepped forward first and was quickly recognized by everyone despite his new outfit. He had grown since they last saw him, he boasted a much broader physique and now wore traditional Apache clothing.

"I don't think he needs an introduction but for those newcomers" Captain Atom said and shook the young mans hand before turning to the team "Please welcome back Tye Longshadow, or better yet, Shaman."

Everyone clapped for their old friend and Jaime quickly ran up to give his friend a stylized handshake. "What gives man? You didn't tell me you were getting into the gig."

Tye smiled and told him "I wanted it to be a surprise." He got close to Jaime and whispered to him "Dude wait until you see this next girl." They moved back to the group and watched as the final new member stepped in. She was another blond with medium length hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit was similar to Superman's new armor but the cape was trimmed gold and came over her shoulders and wrapped around her neck. She didn't have the long blue leggings, rather hers were short and red with a pair of knee high red boots. They all had heard of her landing on Earth but only a handful of them had actually seen her. All of the guys jaws dropped but were quickly shut by a deadly look from Superman and Flamebird. The former walked over to the new girl and placed an arm around her.

"Last but certainly not least, I would like you all to meet my cousin Supergirl. But you can call her Kara." Most of the guys didn't move but it didn't matter. Cassie had flown into the new girl so fast she almost tackled her. They laughed and hugged while Superman and Wonder Woman smiled warmly at the two.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Cassie said and kept her arm around her as she walked the new girl to the team. The new members of both groups all began to get acquainted with everyone, sharing their powers and abilities. All except for Raven who was off on her own examining the trophies that lined the room. Beast Boy noticed this and walked up to her.

"Pretty cool huh? I collected some of these myself from all sorts of adventures." He leaned against the wall and flexed his arm, "Yep don't mean to brag or anything but I've been on some pretty amazing adventures." Raven didn't say anything though, she simply glared at him. "What…? Do I have something on my face?" He said and shapeshifted his face into a fishes for a second before changing back with a goofy grin.

"You're annoying" Raven said and walked to the group.

"Geez, talk about a real drag" Beast Boy said to himself when she was out of earshot.

"Don't worry, I thought it was pretty funny" A voice from behind him said. He turned with a shock only to see Terra behind him giggling. "Come on Greeny, show me around the place." She said and grabbed him by the arm leading him out of the room and to the rest of the hall.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't overly exciting guys :/ It was necessary though for everyone to learn the new members. And if anyone was curious as to why people already know Freddy Freeman and why his name is "Lieutenant Marvel", Greg Weiss confirmed a Sergeant Marvel and Lieutenant Marvel were both on the Team between the time skip but left. He never clarified which was Freddy and which was Marry though so I just decided since Freddy technically came first in the original comic he would be Lieutenant. Anyways I hope you all had an amazing week and I will see you next Sunday!**

**Next Chapter: Rough Around The Edges**


	6. Chapter 5: Rough Around the Edges

**Hey friends! I usually have something to say right here but in all honesty I'm drawing a blank. I'm almost done with school though which means I can focus a lot more on my story. I hope you all had a good weekend and enjoy the chapter. Happy Cinco De Mayo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice I'm just a huge fan. Please support any official release they may have in the future!**

**Chapter 5: Rough Around the Edges**

**Watchtower, Team HQ, April 3'rd, 2018, 6:45 pm**

The large assortment of costume teenagers were all standing in the large open space that had computer monitors and other gadgets lining the room. It was the teams mission room and headquarters ever since the destruction of both Mount Justice and the original Hall of Justice. Batgirl stood in front of all of them finishing what looked like a debriefing on her person computer. Finally she cleared her throat and waited as all the team members turned their attention to her. She was more nervous then she would care to admit but began to speak.

"Good evening everyone and to our newest members welcome to your first official assignment." She typed something else into the holographic screen projecting off her wrist and a larger screen appeared directly behind her with the same images. "As you all know, Bialya and Qurac are historic for armed conflict, and the growing insurgency inside Bialya." Many of them nodded their heads but a few had some confused looks on their face but kept quiet. "Well Qurac has decided to aid the insurgents and they are holding an event for a signing of a declaration of friendship, at which point Qurac will officially declare war on Bialya. Naturally this makes them a target for Queen Bee." Beast Boy's fists tightened and her let out a low but beast like growl. Robin noticed this and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, steadying his anger. "The League can't seem like it's getting involved in a declaration of war but they aren't about to sit by and let an almost imminent attack happen. That's why they are sending us into Bialya in order to do any scouting of all their known missile sites. If you find any missiles that are ready to launch try and disarm them as quietly as you can. Avoid conflict at all costs." She looked at Cassie who just gave her a look of 'who me?' "The teams will go as follows: Blue, Kid, Lagoon Boy, and Shaman, you're Alpha. Blue, you're in charge"

Jaime low fived Tye and said "Way to go man, Alpha on your first mission." Batgirl continued on for a while. Robin, Wondergirl, Terra, and Speedy were Beta. Batgirl, Stargirl, Raven, and Supergirl were Gamma and would take a look at the personal bunker on Queen B's palace grounds. Guardian, Green Lantern, Static, and Bumblebee were Delta. Finally Beast Boy, The wonder twins, and Lt. Marvel would be Epsillon. They all had their assignments and set out into one of the multiple bioships they had attained as a present from B'aarz O'oom as a present for saving him, and probably all of Mars from the reach. They said their goodbyes and goodlucks to each other before shooting out of the loading doc and down to Bialya.

Bialya, April 3'rd, 2018, 8:02 pm

Alpha had finally arrived at their destination, they flew in low using stealth mode. Blue was piloting while Kid checked all the different sensors and Lagoon boy was running inventory, a habit he picked up ever since the incident at the launch pad a few years ago. Tye sat nervously at one of the open seats and Jaime had noticed this.

"How are you doing over there Tye?" He asked his friend with a worried look on his face.

He snapped into reality and looked over to the man driving. "I'm alright Jaime, really, just a little nervous is all. He continued to look out the window but his thoughts were interrupted by Bart.

"Attention passengers we will be arriving at our destination in oh, about five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your trays are in the upright position." He saw Tye actually fidgeting with stuff trying to find a tray and he said to him "It was a joke dude, relax this is just a recon mission, nothing to even worry about." They then landed on top of the nearby hanger in stealth mode.

They filed out of the bioship which remained in stealth mode. Lagoon Boy, Kid, and Shaman lined up side by side while Blue spoke to them. "Alright guys listen, this is just a simple one so let's not go around picking fights with anyone, got it? We'll split up into two groups." He looked at the two veteran members and said "Kid and Lagoon, you head down to the silo and look for any strange activity while Shaman and I will scout out the upper levels of the base. Stay off the radio unless it is an absolute must and we'll regroup back here in an hour."

"Read you loud and clear my man, come on La'gaan let's get shaking." And with that he sped away.

La'gaan growled at him "Neptunes beard slow down kid." And left into the hanger.

"We better get going as well ese" Blue said and grabbed Tye under his arms and formed wings on his back, flying them across the courtyard to the larger barracks. There were two sentries on the roof. They stayed in the air for a moment and waited for them both to pass before touching down and going into the base. The scarab scanned for hostiles and noted all the guards that would be walking past. They used this to their advantage as they snuck around the base. They eventually found a staircase that had a sign reading "laboratory and reactor levels". Making their way down to the lab they were able to see a whole line of giant tubes that looked big enough to hold a person.

"What the hell is this?" Tye whispered to his friend who looked just as confused as him.

"I'm having the scarab scan whatever the liquid in these tubes is though." After a moment he finally had his answer. "It's some kind of mixture, it's kobra venom but with trace amounts of other compounds as well. I'll take a sample so we can better analyze it later." He made a sort of funnel with his finger and extracted some of the thick liquid into a holding container in his scarab. "Alright we can't stay here though, let's go look for more missiles.

**Bialya Royal Palace, April 3'rd, 2018, 8:15 pm**

Barbara snuck around in the vents as she usually did, trying to find any missiles. So far this mission had been a dud. They had arrived to their destination before anyone but still couldn't find what they were looking for. She was thinking about calling this an early one but suddenly she felt the vents shake. Her com link crackled before she heard Supergirl's voice come though.

"Hey Batgirl I know you said to avoid fighting but I may have gotten into some trouble." Suddenly she heard a loud crack the rocked the whole building. Her vent broke open and she rolled on the ground.

"What's your position Supergirl?" She called out on her mic, racing to get outside. Two guards turned the corner and she jumped and kicked off the wall. She spun around avoiding the gunfire between landing a solid kick in one guards face. Her palm came up to strike the other man in the nose before continuing to run.

"I'm on the first fl-" There was a loud boom on the other side of the mic. "Scratch that I'm in the courtyard." Barbara stopped and looked out the window near her and sure enough there stood Supergirl fighting Devastation with Shimmer and Mamoth quickly coming to the attack. She leapt out the window and as soon as Shimmer looked up to her, both of Barbara's feet landed squarely in her face, knocking her to the ground. Mamoth came charging at her but before she could react a white stretch of light came out around his waist and flung him back into a wall. She looked up to see Stargirl smiling at her before dodging a peace of rubble being thrown at her.

Batgirl pulled out two batarangs from her belt and tossed them at Mamoth who deflected them but as soon as they were knocked away they exploded into a foam that hardened around him.

"That won't hold him for long Stargirl, keep him wrapped up" The younger girl nodded and shot the same white light from her staff that wrapped around the giant foam mess of a supervillain and kept him constricted. She heard footsteps running towards her and turned to see Shimmer coming her way, her hands glowing gold with an energy that told her to stay away. She skillfully dodged her blows but a knee ended up in her side. She went to grab Barbara's face but she turned Shimmer's weight against her and threw her into a wall. As soon as her head lifted up Batgirl's foot landed square in her face, knocking her out cold. Soldiers had finally arrived and began firing at them. Batgirl rolled behind a pillar to take cover while Courtney stopped the binding of Mamoth and created a force field around herself. She then shot another tendril of light out that grabbed their guns and flung them away.

"HEADS UP!" Supergirl shouted as she threw Devastation into the group of them. She did a fist pump in air and her and Courtney gave each other a short lived high five as Mamoth, now free, jumped into the air and grabbed them both by their legs and slammed them into the ground. He lifted his fist to punch Stargirl but once again was enveloped in energy, but this time it was black. They looked up to see Raven floating in air, the same energy glowing around her eyes and hands. She tossed Mamoth into Devastation who was just regaining her footing.

Barbara shouted to the three of them "You guys get things covered over here, I need to do something before we leave then I'll grab the ship and meet you." She then took off into the building leaving the three new girls to fight off the Bialyan military plus two very angry villains. As they got into formation though they all dropped to their knees and grabbed the sides of their heads, screaming in pain. They looked to the upper balcony to see Psymon standing their.

The psychic spoke up to them "Well well well, what do we have here" He touched his head again and sent another psychic assault to the girls' heads. "I heard the Martian Witch had grown up and joined the Justice League. Pity, you really could have used her right now. Come to think of it." He lifted the three of them up telepathically examining them. "I don't think I've seen any of you before. Did they really expect the new ones to be a challenge for us."

"No" Raven said, much to the others surprise. "I'm not a challenge for you. I'm your worst nightmare" With that a black energy jolted our of the young girl and took form of a Raven that flew to Psymon. He tried to stop it but to his horror his psychic blast had no effect as the darkness swarmed all around him, creating a giant silhouette. By the time it cleared he was out and shivering in fear. The Raven flew back into the girl who quickly dropped but was caught by Stargirl. Supergirl stood in front of the duo taking the hail of gunfire for them. Then out of no where all electronics had shut off on the palace grounds and an explosion could be heard from inside that brought a smirk to the blondes face. Using the darkness to her advantage she flew at lightning speeds to the guards and one by one knocked them out. Soon after the bioship landed next to them and Stargirl helped Raven inside.

"Tell Batgirl I'll meet up with you guys in a second" she shouted and flew into the air. The bioship had taken off and they were looking for a sign of Kara. They got it when they saw the silo explode. Luckily the building contained the majority of the explosion. They hovered in air which allowed Kara to catch up and enter the ship.

"What was that?" Barbara asked Kara with a slightly angry tone.

"Sorry Barbara…" The girl said a little embarrassed. "I was sneaking around like you said but that giant chick got the drop on me. But I managed to take out the silo!" She said enthusiastically.

"What if there were people in there though?" She asked with the same tone.

"I promise there weren't Babs, I looked all over and I didn't find anyone. So I just blew them up." The older girl sighed but looked to the puppy dog eyed Kryptonian and said,

"Well it was sloppy but we got the job done, and I managed to take out all the security feed so now they have no proof we were there." She looked at Raven who was slumped in her chair with a tired expression. "What's wrong with her."

"She saved us from that Psymon guy!" Courtney said with a grin. "It was awesome, I don't know what she did but it looked like he was ready to pee his pants." Raven looked up from her chair to the two of them and gave a weak smile to Batgirl.

"I'll be ok" she said "I just really need some sleep."

The team leader smirked and said "Don't worry Rachel, we're on our way back to the watchtower right now and you can go hit the hay. You all need a little fine tuning but all the same, good job all three of you. I'm happy to say your first mission was a success."

**Watchtower, Team Meeting Room, April 3'rd, 2018, 10:18 pm**

Mal and Karen finally arrived in the meeting room to report on their progress on the mission. Batgirl, Robin, Blue, and a very tired Beast Boy were all there as well as Dick and Kaldur.

"Now then, let's make this short and sweet everybody" Nightwing said to the group "What is the status of your mission?"

Barbara was the first to speak "We had indeed found active missiles targeted towards the Qurac capital but they were deactivated." She sighed "As far as the new members go, Supergirl is a little rough around the edges but overall the three did great." Kaldur nodded and turned to Mal and Karen.

"While we found missiles we didn't find any evidence of an attack plan for tomorrow. We took out their targeting systems to be careful though but weren't spotted." Mal said to the group.

"And while he has some confidence issues" Karen said "I can already tell this new lantern is going to be invaluable to the team."

"Awesome" Dick said and turned his attention to Robin.

The current boy wonder just shrugged and said "It was all quiet on our front, we didn't find any missiles, wmds, or really any plans for attack tomorrow." He leaned forward and rested his head on his interlocked fingers. "While I didn't get too much of a chance to judge them Terra and Speedy seemed to do fine." He turned to Barbara "Although with Terra I know exactly what you mean about rough."

Beast Boy chuckled at this and spoke up "Our mission was so boring. We didn't find anything and I had to listen to some guys terrible singing coming through our airwaves." He yawned and stretched. "Freddy was a little rusty but he'll be back in the swing of things in no time. As for the twins they were great. Did you know the girl can change into animals too?!" He grinned ear to ear at that which everyone chuckled at. Finally it was blue beetles turn.

"We found missiles and disarmed them. Tye was a little nervous but he did well for his first mission although I can't see stealth being his permanent place on the team." He became serious though pulled a vial out of his scarab and handed it to Kaldur. "We did find about thirty large vats all containing that liquid though. I had the scarab run an initial diagnostic on it and he said it was a compound that contained kobra venom." They all looked around serious except Beast Boy who just yawned again.

"I'll get this to Batman and the Atom right away." Blue nodded and leaned back in his seat. "It sounds like the mission was a success, good work everyone, you can all call it a night. They all stood and left except for Barbara and Dick.

"So Babs" He said sitting on the table in front of her. "How was the first mission as leader?"

The red head chuckled at this and removed her mask, coming her hair with her gloved hand. "Honestly I don't know how you and Kaldur could do this all the time."

Dick removed his own mask and smiled at her "It gets easier, trust me." He looked down a Hallway where a feint sound of video games and Bart and Jaime yelling at each other could be heard. "Put your trust in them and they'll do the same for you." He gave her a large smile which she returned. She stood up from her seat and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"Are you patrolling tonight?" She asked him, pulling away slightly.

"No, just on-call is all" He said and raised an eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

"Because unlike most of these guys I'm not that beat." She stepped back from him and smiled "Let's go dancing. Just you and me, like we used to." The black haired man thought for a moment before nodding and gave her a smile.

"I'll pick you up in an hour" he said. She winked at him and smiled before walking towards the zeta room. He thought of Artemis for a bit but shook the thought out of his head. It wasn't like they were together or anything.

**That's it, chapter 5 done and done. So there's definitely a learning curve for some of our new members but it seems like everyone is getting along pretty well. Hope you all enjoyed it and have an amazing week. I will see you next Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 6: We've Got A Problem

**Hey friends! I hope everyone had an amazing week and also making sure to spend the day with your mothers (or at least giving them a call)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: We've Got a Problem**

**Watchtower, League Meeting Room, April 4'th, 2018, 7:00 pm**

All of the Justice League sat at the massive round table in the room. The original seven all sat together at one end while the rest sat in their designated seats determined by the order they joined. The newcomers were opposite of their former mentors with Batgirl taking the seat designated for the leader of the Team. Dick cast her a smile as she walked in and sat down which she promptly returned. Zatanna, who was seated next to Nightwing noticed this and exchanged the usual competitive look with the red head. Once they were all accounted for Superman stood up.

"Thank you all for coming today on such short noticed but it is urgent. Last night the Team was sent on a mission to dispose of any Bialyan missiles targeting the defense pact signing today. While their mission was a success, Blue Beetle discovered something frightening while at one of the bases."

Here he took a seat and Batman pulled up his holo-computer, generating a giant image in the middle of the table. It showed a human muscle structure but that was about it. Finally the dark knight spoke.

"They discovered a compound that contained traces of kobra-venom." He typed something into the computer which caused the image to grow into a hulking size and bend over like an ape. "While we all know the physical deformities of the venom, this has been treated with a counter agent to that." He typed it some more and the body changed back into a normal human shape but was significantly larger. "We theorize that the effects would be at least double that of the kobra-venom without the monstrosities, but they haven't quite figured out how to do it yet."

"Wait a second" Captain Marvel spoke up. "Wouldn't it be a good thing to get our hands on it? I mean shouldn't we all take this in order to get a one up as long as we don't turn into monsters?"

Cyborg was the one to speak up this time "Unfortunately cap it would require a regular supply just like venom. Also like venom though it would be super addictive." He pulled up his own computer this time and generated an image of blood cells. "Not only that but we discovered something else in the compound. Tiny little nanites that get inside your body and multiply. I've done what I can to analyze their data and it seems like they come with a programmed order. Terminate anyone who betrays Bialya."

Everyone went quiet and thought about this for a moment. Nightwing took this opportunity to analyze Cyborg a bit. He was relatively new for a hero, only being at the gig for about a year. He had proven himself worthy of the league already though by helping them out with the huge plot by Luthor that would have given him total control of all the worlds networks. He was Dick's age, maybe a little older. Apparently he was a star athlete but got into a terrible accident. His father saved his life by turning him into, as his name would imply, a cyborg. He could do all sorts of things with his robotic body but his greatest strength was easily his intellect. While pretty knowledgeable all around, he was an absolute genius when it came to anything technology.

"Alright," Superman said to the group, "The league's priority is still tracking down the missing Green Lantern ring, so I'm charging the Team with the task of gathering information, tracking, and eventually termination of all traces of this new serum."

Batgirl nodded "You can count on us Superman." With that he dismissed everyone.

Barbara walked towards the Team's hq and turned the corner but was quickly met with a fist flying towards her face. She barely dodged but was continuously attacked by the assailant. She blocked two of his punches and when he tried to sweep her she leapt over it and kicked him in the face. To her surprise he used the momentum to flip around and land a strong kick right across her jaw that sent her flying to the wall. Before she could retaliate though a fist landed square on her nose, knocking her out cold.

* * *

"Barbara…." She could hear a feint voice that sounded very far away. She felt her body shake. "Barbara" There was the voice again but it was closer. "Come on Babs wake up!" The voice was now clearly right next to her as her body shook harder. She opened her eyes to see Nightwing with his arms on her sides shaking her awake. A few members of the Team and the League surrounded her while more were coming.

"Dick… Wha-what happened?" She said shakily as he hugged her and sighed with relief.

"We were hoping you would tell us. We saw you out cold just lying there with a few pretty nasty marks on your face." He responded.

"I remember turning the corner and…" Her eyes went wide and she tried to stand but quickly found herself getting dizzy. "Some guy jumped me." Everyone was startled by this, how did an intruder get on here.

"Was it a teleporter? What were his powers?" Superman asked, stepping to the front of the mob.

She shook her head though "I didn't see any signs of powers but…" She looked between Nightwing and Batman "The way he moved, I could have swore it was either of you." The two heroes exchanged looks with one another. Before Superman shouted to everyone.

"This is a red alert, we have an intruder on the watchtower. Everyone I want you to pair up and find this guy wherever he is. Don't leave anything unturned!" With both teams in the room they quickly grabbed partners and headed off except for the bat family which stayed behind with Barbara.

Batman pulled up a computer and searched for recent activity in the watchtower regarding both boom tubes and zeta beams. To his surprise it seems their own tubes were activated while everyone was already on the watchtower. He pulled up the history to see who had come in after everyone. The whole Batman family read the name and gasped.

'Robin B13'

* * *

**Unknown Location, Washington D.C., April 4'th, 2018, 8:00 pm**

Huntress sat on one of the many crates that were around the room, swinging her legs and taking in the crowd. The large assortments of costumed individuals flooded the room, resembling something like the Team or the League. These however were not members of either organization. Rather they were all previously independent but had received a request to come to D.C. From what she gathered the government was putting together a team of their own but for what purpose they didn't know. She took a moment to admire some of the people in the room. A few of them she had seen before on news broadcasts but the others were new. Unlike other already established teams, there was no apparent age range in this collection.

To her surprise a man and a girl walked towards her. He had a black outfit that was sort of reminiscent of green arrows except his hood was pulled down and it was a bit more form fitting. He had tan skin with blonde hair and a full domino mask. The girl had a costume that was almost shockingly similar to Artemis' original outfit but was red and rather then green pants she had a white skirt and red thigh-high boots. The two carried recurve bows and she presumed that they approached her because they noticed her crossbow.

"Well well, I thought I was the only marksman in this joint" Huntress said, casting a smirk to the man. She leapt down from her crate and extended a hand at the two. "I'm Huntress."

The man warily looked at her hand but shook it before saying "I'm Black Arrow, and this is Arrowette." He released her hand and Huntress went to shake the girls who smiled brightly at her.

"It's nice to meet you" they both said in unison which caused them to chuckle a bit. Black Arrow didn't smile though as he looked down the young man walking towards the three. Huntress noticed this and turned her attention to the newcomer, examining him for herself. He had a buzz cut with a black and red sleeve-less shirt that hugged him tight and matching pants with a silver belt. His right arm was robotic and he had a hand crossbow on the backside of his waist. Across his back was a grenade launcher and an assault rifle. Multiple clips and grenades lined his bandoleers.

"Well aren't you a little over armed?" She said and saw him stop and shoot her a quizzical look. She looked at the teens cybernetic and smirked "no pun intended."

He shrugged it off and said "My name's" but before he could finish Black Arrow jumped in.

"Arsenal" he said, "Your name is Arsenal, Green Arrow's former apprentice. From what I understand, heavy emphasis on the former."

The new guy looked away for a bit and said "I don't affiliate with that loser anymore." Black Arrow seemed like he wanted to retaliate but was silenced when six people walked in the room. Everyone grew quiet as they stood in front of the large group. The woman in the center of them was a short and rather stocky African American woman with short well kept hair and a suit on. To her right was an older man dressed in military officer dress. From what Huntress could gather he was a general. To her left was a man with a tight black shirt who had a bulletproof ballistic vest on with military cargo shorts tucked into combat boots and a pistol on his side. To the right of the general was the man who confronted her and Artemis, Deathstroke. She narrowed her eyes at him but turned to the last man who stood next to the soldier. He was massive, standing at probably 7 feet. He looked like Captain Atom but was red and yellow. To his left was an African American man with a black and white leather jacket that had 'Fair Play' written on the arms. His shirt was black with his pants matching the jacket and on his face was a grey 'T' with his eyes being bright red. The woman was the first to speak.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for coming." She said and looked at the assembly. "You're all probably wondering what you're doing here, and I'm here to tell you that you've been gathered so that you can help defend this country." Everyone looked around confused but she continued. "The fact of the matter is this world's major weapons are no longer guns and bombs, but individuals with extraordinary talents. It has come to the attention of our government that we can no longer sit around while the ever present threat of invasion is all around us."

"So wait" a man dressed sort of like a lucha libre stepped forward. "You're asking us to become soldiers? I mean," he took a quick look around at some of the people "Not all of us are citizens, hell some of us aren't even human!"

"That's not it at all son" The general said, "You can continue your day to day duties as heroes but we need people we know are loyal to the United States only to defend this country against any acts of invasion. And we don't care where you came from, point is you're here."

"Well what's in it for us?" asked a blonde man with a gold and blue costume.

"Excellent question sir!" Said a gold little robot floating around him.

"You mean besides serving your country?" The woman spoke again, "The government is willing to pay for all of your vigilante expenses as well as a generous paycheck and upgrades to all of your equipment."

They were all quiet for a moment before Huntress was the one to step forward. "Alright," She said to the five of them, "Where do I sign up?"

"We'll handle the paper work later mam" The soldier said to her. "Right now we're just seeing who's willing to join." She turned to see no one backing away. "I guess that's all of you."

"I guess we should properly introduce ourselves then" The woman said clearing her throat. "My name is Amanda Waller, warden of Belle Reve penitentiary and director of this team. To my right is General Wade Eiling, our military advisor, and Deathstroke, one of your team leaders."

Arsenal shouted at him "What's the matter Slade? Get tired of being one of Luthor's dogs?!"

The man only chuckled and said "Your lucky I don't cut your tongue out for that boy. I could care less about Luthor, he didn't pay me nearly as much as Savage or the U.S. government does."

"Ahem" Amanda said as she continued "And to my left is your government liaison Steve Trevor. And this large fellow next to him is your other leader, Major Force. And to the left of him is Mr. Terrific, your team coordinator" Before the rest could say anything though the doors behind them burst open and had everyone looking at the source of the noise. A young man walked passed them all without saying a word and handed a flash drive to Director Waller before taking a place leaning against a crate next to Deathstroke. His outfit was pretty simple, he had a black leather jacket that covered a tight grey armor on his torso. He wore a utility belt with black jeans and combat boots. On his chest was a red form of the batman logo and on his head he wore a red helmet.

"Ah just in time, I would like you to meet your last team leader, Red Hood." Huntress eyed the man warily but was brought back to Amanda when she spoke. "Welcome everyone to the Titans."

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City, August 4'th, 2018, 10:17 pm**

Bruce, Alfred, and a bruised up Barbara stood over the now dug up grave looking down at the two young men digging. Alfred and Barbara had umbrella's shielding them from the pouring rain while Bruce didn't say a word, simply ignoring it. They were aloud to leave the Watchtower while the others searched, family emergency and what not. While those three watched, Tim and Dick furiously dug up the grave of their brother Jason that was placed next to Bruce's parents. Finally they had hit the casket and both dropped there shovels. They looked at each other shakily before looking up to Bruce.

"Open it" he growled at them, never taking his eyes off of the coffin. Dick sighed and nodded before unlocking the box and opening it up. The group's eyes widened and Barbara dropped her umbrella, putting her hands up to her mouth. "Where… Is… He…" Bruce said through gritted teeth.

**Oh man, shit just got REAL! At least we finally know what this mystery organization is, but are they really who they say they are? Can we trust them? Who knows? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and have an amazing week!**

**Next Chapter: Confrontations**


End file.
